


Ménage à Trois

by SherrysGoddess



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Walking Dead Fusion, F/F, F/M, Gentle Negan (Walking Dead), Multi, Negan (Walking Dead) Swears, POV Negan (Walking Dead), Possessive Negan (Walking Dead)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-11 23:43:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16862212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherrysGoddess/pseuds/SherrysGoddess
Summary: Sherry and Raine, who are both best friends and Negan's wives, spend the day together while Negan is away.Tiny plot in the first chapter, the rest is passion and pure smut!





	1. Chapter 1

Raine and Sherry are Negan’s only wives. Unlike the rest of the people who lived in this compound, both women were exempt from having to work to survive. He swore that all of their wants and needs would be met, but under one condition: They had to be loyal to him. While Negan acted possessive with Raine and Sherry in front of his men, he didn’t seem to mind when they would show affection toward each other. Each morning, Sherry would embrace Raine from behind, while lightly nudging her face against her neck, her soft lips brushing against her skin. Occasionally, when she thought she wasn't being watched, Sherry would sneak a quick peck, just below Raine's cheek. In the corner of her eye, Raine could see a wicked smile on Negan's face, as he watched.  
      
It secretly turned Raine on, the idea of Negan watching she and Sherry give in to her hidden desire to experience what it would be like to make love with a woman. Especially such a beautiful woman like Sherry, her body reminded Raine of a goddess. She was slender yet curvy, her dresses complementing her perky breasts and ass. Her dark hair, long and shiny, she’d notice the softness of it every time she would get close to her. There was also the sparkle in her eyes any time she smiled. Raine found Sherry completely irresistible. Just thinking about her, made her feel overwhelmed with love and literally dripping with lust at the same time.   
       
And then Raine started thinking about Negan. How ruggedly handsome he is. The way he would run his fingers through his dark hair, and his hazel eyes, how they seemed to stare into her soul when he would look at her. But instead of feeling intimidated, she felt safe. She trusted him, and she hardly trusted anyone anymore, especially now that the world has gone to shit. Most of the time, she didn’t like facial hair, but Negan was different. Raine loved his neatly manicured salt and pepper beard, the way his dimples would show when he smiled, and she loved how it felt when his scruff lightly tickled her face while kissing her. She couldn’t imagine him without it. Then there was the intoxicating scent of his black leather jacket, and those belts accentuating his lean hips. Not to mention how the positioning of the buckle seemed to draw attention to his cock hidden inside those grey trousers. Raine couldn’t help but smile at the thought of him using them as restraints on her… And Sherry. The way Negan talked, just the sound of his deep voice, whispering naughty things in her ear, then locking his intense eyes into hers, just before pressing his body against her, then kissing her, would make her tingle and become wet with desire. He was passionately rough, yet gentle enough to avoid hurting her.  Raine secretly wanted to be with both Negan and Sherry, at the same time. Little did she know, her fantasy would become a reality.  
      
"Raine? Hey! Are you there?” Sherry's voice chirped, immediately snapping Raine back into reality. She turned her face toward Sherry who was sitting beside her at the bar in their private lounge. “I’m sorry to interrupt your trance, but you should eat your food before it goes stale” Sherry said teasingly.  
Raine looked at her, smiling a little, taking a bite of trout.  
“It’s a beautiful day, I wish we could go out and take a walk to get some fresh air.”  
“I know doll, but you know the rules. We are forbidden from leaving the wives lounge whenever Negan is away from the compound.” Sherry replied. 

Raine sighed, wishing Negan wasn’t so overprotective.  
“I miss the days where we had freedom to go wherever we wanted to. You know, before Negan.”  
“I miss the freedom too, but we weren’t happy. Not having a place to settle, constantly scavenging for supplies only to come up short, and going to bed wondering if we would eat the next day. I never want to live that way again. We weren’t safe like we are now.” Sherry replied.  
“Negan takes care of us, that’s for sure. I still wish we could take a simple walk outside.” Sherry smiled a little, as she slid off the barstool.  
“It’s okay, there’s always tomorrow.” She gently squeezed Raine's hand, passing by, walking toward the master bedroom. “I’m going to take a shower, I hope you left me some hot water, Raine.” Sherry teased.

“There’s plenty left, gorgeous.” Raine replied, as she watched Sherry slip into the room, closing the door behind her. Raine finished eating her lunch, then picked up the empty plates, handing them to the guard outside the door. Closing the door behind him, she decided to read to pass the time. Walking into the sitting area, picking a book from the shelf, she stretched out on the black leather sofa, kicking her heels off, resting her feet on it. After a while, her eyelids began to feel heavy, and before Raine knew it, she was asleep, the book open and resting on her chest.  
       
Raine woke up to the sound of the front door opening, then closing shortly after.  
“Dinner is here, doll. Come help me set the table before our lover returns.” Sherry said cheerfully. 

Yawning and rubbing her eyes, Raine slowly sat up, realizing one of her legs slipped off the sofa while she was asleep, causing her dress to slide up, exposing her entire leg. Sherry grinned at her, then looked away, pulling a bottle of red wine and three glasses from the cabinet.

“How long have I been asleep?” Raine asked, pushing the hem of her dress down, as she stood up, walking toward the bar.  
"I didn’t want to wake you, you looked peaceful”, Sherry replied, as she set the glasses down, pouring the wine.  
"What’s the occasion? We don’t usually drink wine unless we’re celebrating something.”  
“I just thought we should spoil him tonight. He’s going to be tired and stressed from that run.” Sherry replied. As she spun around, her dress twirled up slightly, revealing her thighs. Raine couldn’t help but gaze at them.

“What are you staring at?” Sherry asked teasingly, setting candles on the bar and small dining table.  
“Sorry, I couldn’t help but notice your heels.” Raine responded, blushing slightly, relieved that the room was too dim for her to notice.  
“You’re more than welcome to borrow them, love.”  
Raine smiled a little, then opened a drawer, pulling out a match and lit the candles. She then sat down at the table across from Sherry.  
       
They waited patiently for Negan’s return. Raine turned and looked out the window, noticing the stars beginning to appear in the sky.

"It has been at least thirty minutes. Where is that handsome fucker?” Raine asked.  
“He’s running later than usual that’s for sure, but he’s a tough bastard. I’m sure he’s okay.” Sherry replied.  
"You’re right, he’s probably fine, probably just got side tracked.” Raine responded, picking up her fork, starting to push the food around. 

“I don’t know about you, but I’m hungry.” Sherry said.  
“Me too. I’m sure Negan will understand if we start without him, I mean, he’s never made us wait.” Raine replied, taking a bite of the now-cold rice.  
“I was looking forward to us surprising him. But I guess dinner with my beautiful sister wife will have to do.” Sherry said, smiling a little.  
“I am perfectly okay with that. We can enjoy this… romantic… evening by ourselves.“ Raine chuckled, raising her wine glass. “To, us?”  
Sherry raised her wine glass. “To us. Who needs men anyway?” Both ladies laughing, they clinked glasses, then took a sip.

While dinner was cold, it still tasted good. Or maybe that was the wine talking. It didn’t matter, spending time with her made it enjoyable. The more they connected, the stronger Raine's feelings became. Soon, there was a slight pause and their eyes met . Raine shifted in her chair, biting her lower lip, looking at Sherry nervously.

"Are you all right, doll?" Sherry asked, concerned.  
"There's... There's something I've been wanting to talk to you about." Raine spoke quietly, starting to avoid her gaze.  
"Raine, hey, look at me.” Sherry replied softly, moving to Negan’s chair, closer to her. Raine slowly looked up at her. “I don’t know where to start.”  
“Start from the beginning, you know you can tell me anything, doll.” Sherry responded, concerned, her eyes focused on her. She reached for her hand, gently squeezing it, Raine's thumb gliding over her knuckles. 

“I… We… We’ve grown close over these past couple of years, and I’ve been thinking of you a lot lately…” Raine's voice trailed off. “I’ll understand if you don’t feel the same, but I need to say this."

Raine paused for a moment, taking a deep breath. “I love you, Sherry. I want us to be more than close friends.” She looked down, the awkward silence feeling like an eternity. “I’m so sorry Sher, I didn’t mean to make you feel uncomfortable. I… I’ll leave you alone.” Raine started to pull her hand away, only for Sherry to tighten her grip. With her free hand, Sherry slowly tilted her chin up, Raine's gaze meeting hers. Sherry let out a warm smile, looking at Raine. 

“Close your eyes.” Sherry said softly. Raine closed her eyes, heart beginning to pound. The world started spinning as Raine felt Sherry tuck her hair behind her ear, bringing her face close, then pressed her soft lips against hers. She had to be dreaming, this couldn’t be real. Raine opened her eyes, gazing at Sherry. “You have no idea how long I’ve waited for this, Raine.” She whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter consists primarily of F/F smut.

Raine slowly reached up, her fingertips lightly stroking Sherry's cheek. Gently cupping her jaw, she looked into her eyes. "You are the most beautiful woman I have ever laid my eyes on." Raine whispered softly, as she returned the kiss, lips crashing into hers, her tongue slipping inside, claiming hers. As their lips collided,  Raine stood up, leading them toward the black leather sofa. She brushed her palms down Sherry's sides, eventually reaching the hem of her dress, pausing. "Let me know if you want to stop, love." Sherry pulled away, stepped back, and with a sultry smile, she unzipped her dress, slowly pulling the straps down, allowing it to pool at her feet, revealing a silky black bra and matching sheer lace panties.

Raine loved the way her skin glowed in the candlelight. She took note of every curve, her perfectly toned abs. Her thigh highs complementing those long, shapely legs. My goddess, she looked absolutely stunning. With a mischievous glint in her eye, Sherry pointed her finger toward Raine, beckoning her over. "You are going to get us in so much trouble, woman." She giggled as she took off her dress and silky red bra, then sauntered over to Sherry. "I enjoy being punished anyway." Sherry responded, with a low growl. 

Biting her lower lip, Raine placed one hand around Sherry's waist, pulling her body close, as she tilted her chin up and began nipping at her neck. Working her way down to her chest, Raine then pushed Sherry down onto the couch, whilst unhooking her bra. Kissing down her chest, cupping her breasts as they sprang free, Raine sucked and gently bit one nipple, while pinching the other one, listening to her cry out in pleasure. Raine's mouth trailed down Sherry's body, her belly quivering as she licked her navel. Reaching down, she removed her stilettos, then draped Sherry's legs over her shoulders, Raine's lips trailing up her calves, as she pulled her nylons off. Raine brushed her lips against the inside of her thighs, parting them, as she worked her way to her heated core.

Breathing in her scent, she teased Sherry through the thin silky barrier, flicking her tongue against her slit, feeling her wetness soak through the lace. Sherry then raised her hips, and skimmed her panties off, tossing them aside. Unbeknownst to them, Negan was watching.

Negan's POV

Negan walked into the safe, familiarity of his compound after an unnecessarily long run. He was irritated, hungry, and wanted to spend quality time with his wives before the end of the night. He pursued up the stairs, eventually reaching the entrance to his suite. As he inserted the key into the lock, he heard a strange sound, seemingly coming from inside. He pressed his ear up against the door, and listened. His jaw dropped slightly, as there was no mistaking that familiar sound of pleasurable moaning, from both women. He thought to himself, "Of all places to cheat on me, why in the fucking hell would they choose to do it here?! Someone is going to fucking pay." Negan clenched his jaw, tightened his grip on Lucille, and slowly turned the key, pushing the door open. Negan was ready to take out whichever fuck was with his wives. Trying to suppress his reaction, he stepped inside.

He looked in the direction of the moans, and couldn't believe what he saw. Convinced he was imagining things, Negan pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes for a moment. As he moved his hand away, he saw Raine kneeling in front of the sofa, her face buried deep in Sherry's pussy. Even though he was still in disbelief, he began to regain his composure, as it was such a beautiful and erotic sight, his wives completely enamoured with each other. Setting Lucille down, he quietly stepped towards the bar, where he watched as Raine gently spread her open, like a delicate flower, running her tongue along Sherry's slit, as she pressed her lips against her throbbing clit, while inserting her fingers into her wetness. 

And, holy fuck it was hot. He stifled a groan, as his cock began to throb at the sight of these two women. Hearing their moans, while slow and sensual music played in the background. Watching Sherry's hips buck against Raine's face to the beat of the soft melody, and seeing her lips glisten with Sherry's juices was driving him over the edge. With a smirk, he watched as Raine lifted her head, and flipped her hair, her eyes meeting his. She then flashed him a sultry smile, and leaned forward as she fingered Sherry, pressing their breasts together, nuzzling her face into Sherry's neck.

"Like what you see, big guy?" Sherry asked, turning to face him, as she pushed Raine's head down between her legs again, maintaining eye contact with him. Negan couldn't help but smirk, as he felt his cock strain against his belt buckle. Leaning against the countertop, he reached down to readjust himself. He watched as Raine continued to please Sherry, hearing her moans become louder, seeing her belly start to quiver as she grew closer to the edge. "Cum for me baby" Raine whispered, as her tongue delved deeper inside that hot pussy, sucking her clit. Sherry cried out as she climaxed, her juices filling Raine's mouth, dripping down her chin and between her breasts.

"Are you satisfied, beautiful?" Raine purred, caressing Sherry's body, planting soft kisses on her legs and belly. Sherry raked her fingers through her hair, tilting her chin up, lovingly looking into Raine's eyes. "Yes doll, now it's your turn." She purred, as she leaned down to kiss her. She stood up, pulling Raine up with her. "Maybe he would like to join us", Sherry said, smiling naughtily as she grabbed her hand, leading them to the bedroom. Raine looked over at Negan, who was still gawking at them, and winked. As they swayed past him, Raine bit her lower lip then pointed at Negan, beckoning him over. From the corner of her eye, she saw his devilish smile as he started to follow.


	3. Chapter 3

Once they reached the bedroom, Sherry pulled Negan close and unzipped his leather jacket, exposing his white tee shirt, running her hands all over his chest. Raine stood behind him, peeling his red scarf back, kissing and biting his neck. She slid his jacket off, and with one hand she tossed it on the chair, while her other hand stroked his hardened cock, feeling it strain against his belt buckle. Negan pulled his tee shirt over his head, as she worked both of his belts and zipper open. Slipping her hand inside, Raine stroked him through his boxers.

Both ladies taking one arm, they led Negan to a leather chair in the corner of the room. Tugging on his waistband, Raine spun him around, she and Sherry pushing him down onto the chair. Sitting on the armrest, Raine leaned over, locking her lips with his. Feeling his hands caressing her breasts, Raine raked her fingers through his hair, gently tugging on it, as she ran her other hand down his body, teasing his treasure trail, before slipping inside the waistband of his boxers, wrapping her fingers around his cock. Sherry then kneeled down and removed his boots and socks. Trailing her lips up his thighs, Sherry pulled his trousers off. Soon, Raine felt Sherry press her body against hers. Sherry's hardened nipples scraping against Raine's back, as her soft hands explored her body, slipping into her panties, rubbing her clit. Raine moaned into Negan’s lips as Sherry continued to pleasure her with her fingers.

Sherry then pulled her hand away, encircling her arm around Raine's waist, pulling her away from Negan. “Remember, it’s supposed to be your turn”, she purred into Raine's ear, leading her toward the bed. They climbed onto the bed, and lying on her back, Raine skimmed her panties off, tossing them at Negan. His tongue darted between his teeth as he caught them, and with a mischievous glint in his eye, he stood up and walked over, climbing onto the bed with them. As Raine lied in the middle, Negan grabbed her arms, pinning them down as his lips crashed into hers, her tongue capturing his. Sherry kissed down Raine's body, her lips trailing from her neck to collarbone, to breasts then stomach. Spreading her thighs, Raine gasped and moaned into Negan’s kiss as she felt Sherry tease her throbbing pearl with her tongue, her fingers slipping into her wetness. Raine threw her head back, crying out in pleasure as Negan’s fingers joined Sherry’s, twirling around inside her, the combination of cool leather and her warmth pushing her close to the edge. Negan withdrew his fingers, bringing them up to her mouth, his thumb gliding between her lips. Raine swirled her tongue around his fingers, the leather glistening with her juices. “Please, more. I need you…” she moaned, grazing her teeth against his fingertips, pulling the glove off. 

Negan and Sherry exchanged a naughty glance, and Sherry slipped out from below. Negan then slid his boxers off, and settled between Raine's legs, his throbbing tip pressed against her entrance, dripping with lust. Sherry lay beside Raine, her fingers still rubbing her clit. Draping one leg over Negan’s shoulder, Sherry wrapped one of her legs around Raine's other thigh, spreading them wider apart. 

Raine moaned and pulled against Negan’s grip as he pushed himself inside her. Starting with long and slow strokes, she felt her insides constrict around him, as she adjusted to his girth. With a sweet smile, he leaned down, his lips capturing hers as their hips gently rocked. He loosened his grip on Raine's wrists, allowing her to caress both he and Sherry. The difference in the feel of their bodies was distinct, her fingertips lightly raking down one of Negan’s firm muscular arms and shoulders, whereas Sherry’s skin was silky smooth, her hand gliding up her side, cupping a soft and round breast. Raine trailed her fingers up along her chest and neck, gently grabbing a fistful of hair, pulling her down to her. Sherry locked her lips onto Raine's, and she moaned into her kiss as Negan maintained the rhythm of his hips. Raine grinded and rotated her hips against Negan’s, causing him to thrust into her harder and deeper, as Sherry continued to tease her. The combination of her fingers and Negan’s dark curls rubbing against her clit, sent her into pure bliss. Raine surrendered herself to them, as they pleasured her, giving into her most hidden desire. Soon, she was unable to hold back, and her pussy contracted around Negan’s cock. Crying out as waves of pleasure rippled throughout her body, feeling him continue to thrust through her climax. Negan then drove his hips forward one more time, sinking his teeth into Raine's neck, groaning as he released inside her, her insides still pulsating, milking him to ecstasy.

Lowering Raine's leg from his shoulder, Negan collapsed on the bed next to her, spooning her, while Sherry laid on the other side, facing her. Negan’s hot breath and soft kisses on Raine's neck sent shivers down her spine. She and Sherry lovingly gazed into each other’s eyes, their fingers entwined. Raine felt Sherry scoot closer, planting a soft kiss on her forehead as she fell asleep in Negan’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is all I have for now, although I am working on a small one-shot/possible continuation of this fic. I hope you enjoyed it so far!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Negan, Sherry, and Raine are now openly and happily polyamourous.
> 
> Plenty of Raine and Sherry smut in this chapter! 
> 
> There is a small time jump, only a few months have passed since that one night. I hope you continue to enjoy reading.

Raine awoke in the morning, cradled between her lovers. Looking behind her, Negan was lying on his back, snoring lightly. She then turned to face Sherry, noticing she was curled up on her side facing away, wearing a blue silk chemise. Careful to avoid waking either of them, Raine slowly inched herself down toward the edge of the bed. Quietly slipping off, she tiptoed to the bathroom for a shower. 

Slipping into a fresh pair of bra and panties, she peeked out the bathroom door, noticing Negan and Sherry were still asleep. Sneaking back into bed, Raine gently wrapped one arm around Sherry's waist. She let out a soft moan, stirring slightly as she felt the embrace. 

Sherry loved when Raine would wake her by kissing the back of her neck, while gently stroking her hair. Sometimes, they would even sneak playtime next to Negan while he slept. Occasionally, he would catch them, but he didn't mind. Sometimes he would join in, other times, he would sleepily rub his cock. 

"Good morning", Sherry smiled sleepily, as Raine tucked her hair behind her ear. "Did you sleep well, angel?" Raine asked softly. Sherry responded with a quiet moan, as Raine brushed her lips against her neck, fingertips running lightly on her forearm. Raine then turned Sherry onto her back, her mouth traveling down her body. Gently nipping at Sherry's chest, her nipples hardened behind the satin. "You're enjoying this, aren't you?" Raine whispered. Sherry responded with another moan, as Raine parted her legs, draping one calf over her shoulder, kissing the inside of her thighs. As the silk hem rode up, she noticed Sherry wasn't wearing panties. "Oh, you are a naughty girl", Raine purred, tracing her fingertip along her slit. Pressing her lips against the soft skin between her legs, she noticed Sherry gradually becoming wet. Gently spreading her open, she found her hidden pearl, teasing it with her tongue. Sherry arched her back, trying to suppress her moans, and a naughty grin formed on Raine's face, knowing Negan could wake up any minute.

Pulling back, Raine dipped her fingertips in her wetness, spreading the juices around her opening. Withdrawing her fingers, Raine brought them up to her mouth, sucking the juices off. "So sweet" she murmured, as she went down again, quietly humming against Sherry, the vibration from her voice making her tingle. Gripping the sheets, Sherry squirmed against Raine, feeling her fingers slip inside, stroking her g-spot. Twirling them deep within her, she swirled the tip of her tongue tantalizingly slowly around her throbbing pearl. Raking her fingers through Raine's hair, Sherry held her head in place, her belly beginning to quiver as she neared the edge. Tongue delving deeper within her wet folds, flicking a little faster against her bud, with a small gasp, Sherry climaxed, her juices soaking the sheets. 

Collapsing on the bed next to her, Raine reached over on the nightstand, handing Sherry a tissue. Next to the box of condoms, she noticed a tube of pink lipstick sitting there. With a mischievous glint in her eyes, Raine picked it up, applying it while gazing down at Sherry, as she cleaned herself up. As soon as she was finished, she looked up at Raine, noticing the hot pink hue on her lips. "What are you-?" Sherry asked, curiously. "Shh" Raine gently hushed her, while placing one finger on her lips as she slowly started to go down. Breathing in the faint aroma of her sex, Raine pressed her mouth against Sherry's sensitive pussy. Trailing her lips, she left lip prints from top to bottom. Once satisfied with her work, she pulled back, then laid herself next to Sherry, nuzzling her neck. "Your pussy is mine now" Raine purred. 

"Whose pussy belongs to whom, now?" Negan growled, startling both women.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Negan, Sherry, and Raine remain happily polyamorous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is another chapter of pure smut, this time involving all three lovers. I hope you enjoy reading!

"Whose pussy belongs to whom, now?" Negan growled, startling both women. Raine then turned over, facing Negan, running her fingers through his chest hair.   
"I said, Sherry's pussy belongs to me", she whispered naughtily, seductively licking her lips. Negan then reached over to place his hand on Sherry's hip, Raine quickly grabbing his wrist to stop him.   
"Ah-ah! Don't you even think about it. At least, not until you have admired my work." She spoke with a low growl.   
"Your 'work''?" Negan asked, confused.   
"Show him, love" Raine purred, loosening her grip on Negan's wrist, patting Sherry's thigh. With a sultry look in her eyes, Sherry crawled over, straddling Negan, hovering over his face. As she lifted the lacy hem, his tongue darted between his teeth. Noticing the pink hue on her skin, a grin slowly formed on his face.  
"I gave our wife a proper good morning kiss", Raine hummed into his ear, as he slowly eyed each marking, the intricate pattern decorating her entire pussy. Fighting the urge to touch them, his fingertips grazed her thighs. He turned his gaze from Sherry to Raine. "Doll, this is beautiful, and sexy as hell" Negan growled.

Lowering her gown and easing herself off Negan, Sherry crawled back to the other side of the bed, lying back down. Raine reached over, lifting her chemise, exposing her sex. "The lipstick isn't dry yet, and I want more time to admire my work." Raine growled seductively. "Just looking at that pussy is turning me on", Negan spoke in a gravely voice, feeling himself harden. "She's mine today" Raine spoke, applying a second coat of lipstick. Getting on all fours, she hovered over Sherry, resting her elbows next to her. Pushing the silk up higher, Raine pressed her lips against Sherry's belly, leaving another trail of lip prints, from her navel down, until she reached the original markings. "Mm-hm, and what about you? You haven't mentioned anything about being claimed yourself" Negan spoke huskily, as he reached around, his palm firmly cupping her ass. Raine inhaled sharply, as she felt his fingertips slip lower, pressing against her sex, the heat radiating throughout her body upon the sudden contact. Arching her back, Raine grinded her hips firmly against Negan's hand as he began to massage her sensitive core. "You can have her today. It's good to share" Sherry purred, as her hands caressed Raine's face, then traveled to her arms and breasts. Well, I am not going to argue with that" Negan responded, as he knelt between Raine's legs, leaning forward trailing his lips from her neck down her spine.

The combined sensations of Negan's soft lips caressing her body, and his calloused fingertips teasing her lace-covered slit, along with Sherry's soft hands exploring her breasts, caused Raine to tingle all over. Negan's mouth traveling lower, he found the waistband of her panties. Skimming them off with his teeth, he exposed her sex, dripping with desire. One hand gripping her hip, Raine gasped as Negan pushed two fingers inside her slick opening, stroking her g-spot. Dipping his head low, she felt the tip of his tongue gliding between her delicate lips, flicking her engorged clit. Moaning loudly and gripping the sheets, Raine began to near the edge. A whine escaped her lips as Negan suddenly withdrew his tongue and fingers. He then encircled one arm around her waist, pulling her up into a kneeling position. Sherry then sat up against the headboard, pulling her chemise off. Now completely naked, legs draped apart, she displayed herself before Raine. Dripping with lust as she gazed at the markings she left on Sherry, Raine felt Negan shift himself, pressing his body against hers.

Back firmly pressed against him, Negan reached around placing one hand on Raine's throat, his thumb gently caressing her skin. "Who are you?" He growled into her ear. Eyes traveling down toward Sherry, she flashed a sultry smile, then leaned up into her face, kissing her, teeth grazing her lower lip. "Tell him, love. Who are you?" Raine whimpered as Sherry reached down, using her fingertips to massage her swollen clit. Green eyes locking into hers, Raine threw her head back in carnal bliss crying out, "Yours! I am yours!" Feeling the tip of Negan's hardened cock at her entrance, he nipped at her ear, growling "That. Is. Right." Negan breathed, entering Raine in one smooth upstroke. A loud moan escaped her lips, as he stretched her open. "I want you to tell me, again." He rasped, holding himself inside. "Y-yours" she breathed, "I am yours." With a devilish smile, Negan then began to gently thrust into her. Raine was pressed between her lovers. Reaching around, she caressed Sherry's silky smooth skin as she grabbed a fistful of hair, locking lips with her. Raine's cries of pleasure filled the room, as the sensations of Negan's cock filling her and stroking her g-spot along with Sherry continuing to tease her throbbing pearl, sent Raine into pure bliss. Unable to hold back any longer, legs quivering, waves of ecstasy rippled throughout her body as she orgasmed, her juices dripping down her thighs and onto Sherry's hand. Pulling her hand away, now glistening with her desire, Sherry seductively licked the juices off, as she watched Negan continue to thrust through Raine's climax. Negan's thrusts became harder and deeper, and he groaned as the sensation of her insides constricting and releasing around his cock pushed him over the edge. Driving his hips into Raine one more time, he coated her insides with his release.

Out of breath, Negan and Raine collapsed onto the mattress, spooning. Running one hand down Sherry's side, their hands met, Raine's fingers entwining with hers. Being enamoured with one another, they spent the next several minutes caressing each other, Negan's lips peppering Raine's neck and shoulders. Reaching over, he traced his fingertips along Sherry's markings, smudging them. "Oops", he smirked. "That's okay, guess we'll just have to wash it off and start over" Raine grinned. Regaining her strength, she sat up still holding Sherry's hand. "We're going to have a bath together now, care to join us?" Knowing he would be a fool to say no, Negan flashed his devilish smile, following behind.


End file.
